Under the Moonlight Only Yue Knows
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: One night on Ember Island, Zuko can't sleep and decides to go for a walk. As he does, he stumbles across one of his friends.


**Set during Book 3, after Zuko joins The Gaang. **

It was nighttime and on Ember Island, the Gaang was fast asleep in their respective rooms. In one of the rooms though, banished Fire Nation Prince Zuko was having trouble sleeping. He tossed and turned in his bed, dreaming about everything going horribly wrong; like Aang not being able to defeat his father and his friends dying at the hands of the Fire Lord, his father winning and being declared ruler over the whole entire world. He watched as his friends were killed off one by one; Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka and Suki as well as Appa and Momo. With a start, Zuko shot up in his bed in a cold sweat and panting slightly before he sighed realizing it had only been a nightmare. Getting out of his bed, he crossed to the door and silently slid it open slipping out and shutting the door quietly behind him. Zuko decided to take a late night stroll, hopefully it would make him feel better and calm him down a little.

Going down the steps, his thoughts turned to the upcoming epic battle between Aang and his father. Zuko just hoped Aang would be ready to take down his father once and for all, so everything would hopefully be peaceful once again and no one would fear the Fire Nation. All Aang had to do was to keep learning firebending while practicing his earthbending and his waterbending, so Fire Lord Ozai would rule no more. But it wasn't just Aang who had to be prepared, he and the others had to be prepared too. He, Toph and Katara were the only other benders aside from Aang but that didn't mean they were likely going to lose. As it happened, Sokka had become a rather good warrior since the first time they had "met" in the South Pole when Zuko had been first hunting Aang.

Sokka wasn't the only good warrior they had with them; they had probably one of the most skillful warriors with them, a Kyoshi. Not just any but the Captain of the Kyoshi Warriors, Suki. She was probably the most powerful and skilled warrior and non-bender he had ever met. Suki was something, though Kyoshi warriors fought with fans, those fans were a lot more deadly than they appeared. Sokka was lucky to have someone like her, both were warriors and they were made for each other. Zuko would never admit that, well, he was a little jealous of their relationship. Though Sokka had left Kyoshi Island, he still kept his relationship with Suki and they met again after Zuko had joined them they were able to rekindle their feelings for each other. Zuko only wished he had that but it was hard because Mai was different to other girls and really hard to please; there was also the fact that his father would probably use his girlfriend if he ever had another one to his advantage.

Thinking about his father, Zuko growled. Ozai was never a father to him, just a power hungry tyrant. Uncle Iroh had been more of a father to him than his own father, he loved Zuko more than Ozai did and saw him as his own son. It was then Zuko wished that his mother had married his uncle and that his uncle had been his father instead, then maybe Azula wouldn't be the power hungry bitch she was today and would probably be more like uncle instead of like Ozai. Picturing Azula like Iroh made Zuko chuckle quietly, that'd be the day.

The prince got down to the beach and walked along the water's edge, it seemed to be working as his mind seemed to relax a little. Thinking back to when he was younger, Zuko remembered all the good times he had with his family. Like when he used to sit by the turtle-duck pond with his mother, his head in her lap as she read to him tenderly stroking his hair. A sigh escaped his lips; they were indeed the good old days. As he walked along the shoreline, Zuko caught sight of a shape out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, it seemed that he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. The moon came out from behind the clouds it had disappeared behind shining down and it was then, Zuko caught sight of the beautiful Kyoshi warrior Suki sitting on the beach staring out at the water, yes he admitted it to himself that was indeed something.

He stopped walking and watched her for a little while, it was clear to him that she hadn't noticed his presence yet and so he remained there watching her for a few minutes before he approached her carefully so as not to spook her. As Zuko got closer though, it was apparent that Suki still hadn't acknowledged his presence and when he reached her side he sat down beside her. They remained silent, both with knees drawn to their chests and staring out at the ocean lost in their respective thoughts. After a long silence, said silence was soon broken with a sigh from the young Kyoshi warrior

"Do you think Aang will defeat your father?" she asked him and he wondered how she knew it was him

"You doubt it" it was a statement rather than a question

"Aang is powerful that's for sure, it's just…" she fell silent

"He might not be powerful enough, even if he is the Avatar. He's just a kid."

A comfortable silence fell over the two teens again, as they were absorbed in their thoughts again. Suki sighed, though she doubted Aang a little she still had faith in him that he would be able to defeat Fire Lord Ozai and restore peace to the four nations once again. That was their main focus; help prepare Aang for the final battle which was to come when the comet came. It would be nice to be able to live after all this was over and continue to have normal lives, well as normal as they could possibly be. Though Suki knew that, if after all this was over and everyone was still alive, it was probably going to take years for peace to be restored to the four nations. For all she knew, she wouldn't be surprised if it took another one hundred years to restore full peace to the world.

Giving another sigh, Suki let go of her knees and let herself fall backwards onto the sand not caring if she got sand in her hair. She looked up at the sky, admiring the stars. Eventually she turned her head to look up at Zuko who remained in the same position, staring out at the sea. She realized that this must also be hard on him, what with his father being the dreaded Fire Lord and all. He had been banished, burnt and had his honor ripped from him. Suki really felt sorry for him, all he had been through. It was then she realized something

"So will you be fire lord once Aang defeats your father?" she asked him, Zuko turned his head and looked down at her.

Something flickered in his golden eyes that Suki wasn't able to recognize, an emotion she wasn't sure she had ever seen in his eyes

"Pretty much" he replied

"Does the concept of becoming fire lord ever scare you because of the fact that you're one single teenager who will be in charge of an entire nation, said entire nation will come to you with all their major problems and the fact that you have to deal with everything that the past fire lords have done?" she asked him.

Zuko turned his head away from Suki and stared back out at the ocean, thinking about what she had said. Yes, he knew it was going to scare him becoming Fire lord. He was merely a child and by the end of this war, if they won, he would be in charge of an entire nation. He knew he'd most likely have help, from his court and uncle, if his uncle ever forgave him but it was still something he wasn't going to be able to comprehend. Zuko hadn't told anyone about these thoughts and feelings he was having, for some reason though he thought he could trust the Kyoshi with them

"Yes, the concept of becoming fire lord does scare me. I may not show it but deep down it's a terrifying thought, having to be in charge of an entire nation. I used to be so confident when I was banished to get back into the Fire Nation, though the thought frightened me. I know I will most likely have help from royal advisors and my court but it will be hard to comprehend everything, like you said I'm still merely a single teenage boy who will be entrusted with the security of a nation. Heh, I'm even starting to doubt that I will be a good enough leader for my people" he replied.

Suki sat straight up at what he said; she never realized that he was actually a scared little boy under the seemingly gruff exterior. Though, Suki knew that Zuko would indeed be a good and powerful leader. If he was able to survive three years at sea, leading a crew through all the seasons and still coming out alive with his men still obeying his every command, then that was truly a leader. She had no doubt that he would make great Fire Lord but seeing him like this, made her think twice. It was true, he would probably be the youngest Fire Lord to ever rule the fire nation and that was a scary thought but Suki knew he would be wonderful

"You're right, becoming the youngest fire lord does seem like a scary idea but you have it in you. It runs in your blood, how to be a ruler. Though unlike the previous fire lords, I know you will be good and help the peace return to the four nations so that they will be able to live together in harmony once again" she said.

Zuko looked at her

"Suki if you've forgotten, I've betrayed the Fire Nation and I am now a traitor. I'd doubt my people would want a ruler like that" he said, Suki rolled her eyes at him

"No really?" she said sarcastically as Zuko glared at her "yes, you are traitor to Fire Nation but it was because you began to realize just what your true destiny was. Not to hunt Aang and bring him to your father but to join him and help train him to take down your father. What happened to the arrogant, self-assured Zuko who burnt down my village?"

"He died the day I decided to join the Avatar" he replied

"Yes but you were confident, you were so sure that you would catch Aang and you did. You continued to do so because you wouldn't give up, now though it's like you've lost all hope" Suki said

"I haven't lost all hope, it's just my father is powerful. I really just hope Aang will be ready" he said.

Suki sighed

"That's why you, Toph and Katara are continuously training him so he will be ready when the day comes and he will defeat him before summer's end" she said, they were silent a little longer before it was broken again

"What will you do once this war's over?" Zuko asked her.

Suki was surprised, she didn't think Zuko would be interested in her life but it seemed that he really had changed and wanted to get to know her better. She leant back on her palms on the sand and stared up at the sky

"Well, for starters I'll go home and help out there, then I'll probably help out with everything-'

"What about Sokka?" he asked cutting her off, she looked back and glared at him playfully

"I was getting to that; most likely I'll go and live with him and Katara back in the Southern Water tribe. Help them rebuild and make it better. Though, I'll be definitely attending peace conferences to sort out the mess that is the separation of the four nations and help bring them back together" she replied with a grin

"Will you marry him?" Zuko asked her.

Suki lost her balance and fell backwards in shock at the question, sitting up she rubbed the back of her head glaring at him

"You're kidding right? Marriage, shit I haven't thought that far ahead" she replied

"But you love Sokka right?" he inquired

"Well yes but it's much too soon to be thinking about marriage, I'd have to give it at least five years or so" Suki replied

"What if Sokka wanted to get married straight after the war?" he asked her.

Suki couldn't believe this, why was Zuko so curious about her love life all of the sudden?

"Were you even listening to a word I just said?"

"Yes but did you think about how Sokka would feel? He loves you a lot that much I gathered, would you have the heart to turn him down?"

Suki opened her mouth to respond but she couldn't, Zuko was right. She hadn't exactly thought about marriage, right now she just wanted to focus on the relationship she had. There was also the fact that their relationship might change in the future and they could break up. How would she tell Sokka if she didn't want to get married straight away? She would tell him straight up

"I'd tell him that I'd want to wait to get married before deciding to jump into marriage" she finally replied

"That would go down real well 'Sokka, I can't marry you after the war. It's not you, it's me.' No that definitely won't break his heart. He may be a good guy but sometimes he can be an idiot" Zuko said while mocking her in the process

"So do you plan to marry Mai when the war is over? I'm pretty sure the fire lord needs to take himself a wife and produce an heir to the throne or will you just break up with her again 'I'm sorry Mai, it's just you're so dull when there is probably somebody better out there then a girl who's an impassive, bored and nearly emotionless person. Friends?' Yeah that would go down real well, though then again I think you two could be made for each other because your both rather dull" she retaliated.

Suki stood up and began to walk away from the prince who just seemed to stare after her, dumbstruck. Zuko seemed to snap out of it and got up chasing after the Kyoshi warrior, there was no way she could just say something like that and get away with it. Catching up to her, he tackled her to the ground pinning her down beneath him so she couldn't move. She struggled beneath him but he held firm, there was no way she was going to leave without apologizing for what she had said. Suki could not believe this; she was being pinned down by the Prince of the Fire Nation who seemed to refuse to let her up. What she had said couldn't have been that bad, well maybe it was but it was the truth. Zuko did look pissed off though

"What's the matter? Did I just hurt your pride? Wait you don't have any" she said as she struggled "now lemme up" she added

"Not until you take back what you said" he replied

"Oh but you know it's true, you're both made for each other because you're so dull and emotionless" she said

"Emotionless? I'm not emotionless. Mai's the emotionless… almost emotionless one. I have emotions and feelings which I show, I've changed otherwise what am I doing here?" he told her

"Being a jerk. 'Oh look at me, I'm Zuko the big arrogant, small minded jerk'" she replied as she finally pushed him off of her and got up walking away from him.

Zuko got up and followed her, wondering about her sudden change in her attitude

"What is the matter with you?" he asked grabbing her by the arm and spinning her around to face him, though before he could say another word Suki burst out laughing

"Okay, is it me or has anyone else noticed we're acting like a bunch of children?" she laughed.

Zuko was surprised in her sudden change but knew she was right, they were acting like a bunch of children and he too began to laugh. After laughing for about ten minutes, the laughter soon died down before ceasing. They knew the other was indeed right, they needed to explore their options before plunging into the complications of the future. Suki yawned now realizing how tired she was, maybe it was time to head back to bed. Zuko noticed and smiled, placing his hand on the small of her back and guided her back to the beach house. They talked a bit more about their love lives, though on the way back Suki had a better idea than sleep.

Seeing that they were walking by the water's edge, she slowly reached over and shoved Zuko straight into the water. With a resounding splash, Zuko landed in the water and came back up to the surface to see a laughing Suki. Well, two could play that game. Walking out of the water and up to her, Zuko picked her up bridal style causing her to shriek in surprise and demanded to be set down. He walked out into the water and when she asked to be put down, he did was she asked and dropped her.

Suki disappeared under the water before opening her eyes and swimming back to the surface, resurfacing to find Zuko laughing at her. An evil grin lit up her soft lips and she splashed the prince causing him to sputter, he held up his hands in defense before splashing the warrior right back. They continued with their frivolous behavior, completely forgetting about before. Suki finally sneezing caused them to cease their playful water fight and retreat out of the ocean and back to the beach house. Arriving back at the beach house, both were shivering from the cold water. Zuko took the young warrior into his arms and attempted to warm them both up before they went back to their rooms. Noting that they had warmed up, he reluctantly pulled away from her and stared into her eyes.

Though warm, they were still completely wet from head to toe. Neither was sure who had moved first but they found their lips pressed together gently, a kiss that probably shouldn't have happened but it did. One of Zuko's hands found Suki's waist while the other rested on her cheek, and Suki's arms locked around Zuko's neck. It wasn't long before they broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes, they knew they could never be but at least it was a one of a kind kiss. Both knew it was different from the kisses they shared with their girlfriend/boyfriend, they had liked it.

Suki leant forward and captured Zuko's lips in a kiss before pulling away, smiling at him sadly and headed upstairs into the house.

Everything that had happened had been under the moonlight, only one person knew about their time together. The spirit of the moon appeared and she grinned.

**The End**


End file.
